


In the Know

by fifthhollow



Series: All in the Family [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthhollow/pseuds/fifthhollow
Summary: Jane feels like she's constantly learning just by being around Maura.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Series: All in the Family [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/809163
Kudos: 6





	In the Know

Maura is a bundle of nerves, which is putting Jane on edge.

Jane doesn't know exactly what Maura's biological mother said to her, but she gets the feeling it wasn't quite what Maura was hoping to hear.

Maura leans in close to Jane, eyes wide, and says simply, "She gave me a phone number."

* * *

Sitting at a booth at the Dirty Robber, Jane has to admit that she is a little curious about the woman Maura has contacted and set up a meeting with.

A cousin Maura's never met?

Sure, all family's have a few members that are a little reclusive.

A cousin Maura's never met who her biological mother told her to contact after essentially cutting ties?

Much more complicated and suspicious.

Which is why Jane, oh so graciously, offered to accompany Maura on this little excursion.

Jane loves Maura, she really does.

(Sometimes she thinks she might actually love Maura a little too much in fact.)

But the woman struggles often with important social cues and is a bit too trusting at times.

So, here Jane sits, next to a fidgeting Maura with her attention focused on the entrance to the bar.

* * *

Suddenly a head of red hair blocks Jane's line of sight, breaking her concentration.

"Hey, you must be Maura," says the redhead who just slid into the seat across from her and Maura, voice soft and slightly breathy, "and Maura's friend?"

"Detective Jane Rizzoli," Jane responds quickly, sizing up the woman.

_Army flak jacket. A veteran? Comfortable jeans and sneakers... A messenger bag... hmm.  
_

The redhead smiles, a bit lopsidedly, Jane notes, and presents her hand to be shaken, "Dr.Willow Rosenberg, pleasure to meet with you both."

The way Maura's face brightens is really a sight to see. Jane decides in that moment that it's a sight that makes putting up with any number of strange redheads worthwhile.

"Dr. Maura Isles," Maura chips in brightly.

"I believe that I have some explaining to do," Dr. Rosenberg says, still smiling, "But, first, I gotta know: what did Hope tell you? About me? About our family?"

_What do you mean 'our' family? You just met._

Maura ducks her head slightly before responding, "Hope told me that you were my cousin and that you would want to talk to me."

There is a pause after Maura speaks where Dr. Rosenberg just stares at her expectantly, before clapping her hands together and saying, "Well, she wasn't wrong on those two counts."

Dr. Rosenberg pulls a notepad out of her messenger bag and flips through it for a few seconds, mumbling unintelligibly to herself.

"Okay, so, starting with the basics, how do you feel about magic?"

Jane lets out a disbelieving snort before she can stop herself.

"Magic is a narrative construct with little to no basis in reality," Maura responds much more succinctly than Jane had.

"Good to know," Dr. Rosenberg says simply, "Watch my hands closely," she says pulling her sleeves up and placing her hands face-down on the table.

 _What? Is she going to do a magic trick?,_ Jane thinks but finds herself watching the doctor's hands anyway.

Dr. Rosenberg slides her hands up and out, presenting her bare palms to Jane and Maura.

For a second nothing happens and Jane finds herself about to ask something rather unflattering about the doctor when a small glowing ball _melts_ out of her upturned palms and rises a few inches before suspending itself in the air. Another second passes and a small blueish ball rises out of her skin and begins orbiting the glowing ball. The same thing happens seven more times until Jane realizes that they are looking at a floating scale model of the solar system.

Jane looks over at Maura and sees her 'processing' face, as Jane calls it, in full effect, so she reaches out and swipes a hand above and below the display to check for strings but finds nothing. Next, she tries to touch the glowing ball only to retract her hand at the heat it is giving off.

Jane finally looks back at the still smiling Dr. Rosenberg, "Well, that is a pretty neat trick. Fine, I'll bite, how are you doing that? And why isn't anyone else paying any attention to the _floating glowing ball_?"

"Magic."

"How many spells did you need to do?"

"32 for the solar system. 3 for the anonymity."

Jane sits back and tries to digest what her senses are telling her.

"There aren't that many true practitioners left, most 'witches' now and days are just people who like the smell of sage and other herbs. That being said, magic is very much real and one of the main reasons for the divide within our family."


End file.
